The Flu
by joedan84
Summary: Lana's sick, and it's up to Lex to get her home.
1. Default Chapter

Started and Finished: December 27, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Lex/Lana

Rating: PG-13

Category: Sickfic, Romance, Drama

Spoilers: None

Summary: Lana's sick, and it's up to Lex to get her home.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but it's about time that their relationship was played up a level!

****

The Flu

Chapter 1- Finding Lana

"Hello?" Lex called, entering the darkened Talon. He had been driving home when he noticed that the sign lights hadn't been turned off yet. A sneeze resounded from the back room. "Who's there?"

"It's me," called an almost familiar voice.

"Lana?" Lex asked, going to the back room.

"It's me, Lex," Lana said.

Lex rounded the corner to find Lana on the couch. Her hair was a bit ruffled, and her nose was red from the constant rubbing of the Kleenex lodged in her hand.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," Lex pointed out, walking to her side. The concern was etched on his face.

Lana wrapped her arms around her waist. "I don't feel so good."

"You should be at home," Lex told her.

Lana looked up at him. "I was about to," she said, breaking into a fit of coughs. "But I just couldn't drive all the way home."

"How long have you been sick?" Lex asked, sitting beside Lana.

Lana shuddered. "It got worse this morning on the way to work."

Lex nodded. "It was forty degrees outside and pouring rain."

Lana coughed again, her hand going to her chest. "It's so cold," she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Lex reached over to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, pausing when his hand touched her forehead. "You're burning up," he said, moving his hand to touch her cheek. "Why didn't you call Chloe or Gabe?"

Lana coughed again into her Kleenex. "I tried calling Chloe's cell phone, but she didn't answer. I didn't want to bother Mr. Sullivan."

"Lana, that's his job now. He's responsible for you," Lex pointed out, shrugging out of his coat when Lana shuddered. He slipped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Lana told him, turning her brown eyes on him as she pulled the jacket close.

"I'm taking you home," Lex said, standing. He reached a hand down to Lana.

Lana took his hand and gratefully let him pull her to her feet. "But my car."

"Chloe and I can get it tomorrow," Lex said, holding onto her arm through the jacket.

"Really, you don't have to," Lana said shuddering as the cool air from the main room of the Talon hit her face.

Lex led Lana to the front door, pausing to pull the jacket tighter around her. "You know I can't leave you here." Lex opened the door, letting in a blast of frigid night air. He put a protective arm around Lana as he opened the door to his silver Porsche. When she was firmly nestled into the front seat Lex made his way to the driver's side.

Lana weakly brushed her hand over her hair, trying to get it out of her face.

"Here," Lex said, leaning over Lana. He pushed a lever and her seat leaned back slightly. "Lay back and try to relax."

Lana nodded sleepily, closing her eyes as Lex pulled slowly out of the parking space. Her breathing got deeper. As Lex pulled in front of the Sullivan house he reached to wake Lana, but she woke in another coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lana looked at Lex, shaking her head slightly. "Not even a little bit."

Lex smiled slightly, climbing out of the car and racing to Lana's door. He leaned into the car to help Lana out. As she walked up the steps she stumbled and Lex had to catch her.

The door opened and Chloe appeared. "Lana? Dad!" she called back into the house before racing down the steps. "What happened?"

Lex held Lana tighter as she tried to climb the stairs. "She has a high fever, chills, and a bad cough."

"The flu," Chloe said in understanding, wrapping an arm around Lana's waist.

"That's what I thought," Lex replied, moving into the house and out of the wind.

"Lana," Gabe said in shock. 

"I don't feel so good," Lana said, obviously fighting to keep her eyes open.

Gabe moved to relieve Lex. "Chloe, take her to her room. Try to get her changed into something warm and into bed."

Chloe nodded, wrapping her arm around Lana again. "Come on, Lana. You'll be okay."

"Thank you for bringing her home, Mr. Luth- I mean, Lex," Gabe said sincerely.

Lex nodded at Gabe. "It was the least I could do. If she's not better by tomorrow morning call me and I'll have my doctor meet us at Smallville Medical Center."

"She was out cold before I could get her changed," Chloe said, walking back into the room. "She looks horrible."

Lex smirked. "That's the way most people look when they have the flu."

Chloe straightened her shoulders. "I know that, _Lex_," she said, emphasizing his name. "She should have called me."

"She said you didn't answer your phone," Lex supplied.

Chloe put her hand to her forehead. "I was at Pete's. With all his brothers and sister you can't even hear your own thoughts."

"Will she be alright?" Lex asked, his worry showing.

Chloe smiled at Lex's concern. "We'll take good care of her, Lex."

"I know. Call me if she gets worse," Lex said, moving to the door.

"Of course," Gabe said, holding the door open. "Thank you, again."

"Anything I can do," Lex said, smiling at the Sullivans, before heading back to his car.


	2. 2

Chapter 2- Finding Lex

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," Chloe said with a smile. "Feeling better?"

Lana ran a hand through her newly washed hair. "Much."

"Lex was worried," Chloe told her, sipping her coffee.

"Lex?" Lana asked in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"I don't even remember how I got home," Lana said, pulling her hair off of her neck.

Chloe smiled at Lana. "Lex found you, and brought you home. He looked so scared."

"Why?" Lana asked, stealing a bagel from the plate on the table.

Chloe laughed. "He was worried. He's Lex Luthor, but he isn't heartless. I've seen the way your eyes light up when he comes in the room. You were practically glowing when you told me that he recited poetry to you. Maybe he feels the same way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lana said, fidgeting nervously. She coughed a few times before taking another bite of bagel.

Chloe reached over to touch Lana's forehead. "You still have a fever, but not nearly as high as last night. You should go call Lex."

"What? I can't call him? What would I say?" Lana asked in shock.

Chloe's laugh tinkled in the kitchen. "How about 'Hey, Lex. It's Lana. Guess what? I'm not dead and I think I love you!'"

"I can't say that," Lana said, her eyes getting wide.

"Fine, fine. Take all the fun out of it. Want me to call him to tell him you're not dead?" Chloe asked, gulping the last of her coffee.

Lana shook her head, standing up. "I'll get dressed and go to the Talon. He's probably there."

"Don't tell him I let you go out when you still had a fever. I'd never hear the end of it. 'How could you let Lana; my Lana; go out in this weather with a fever? Do you know what could have happened?!'" Chloe mocked with a mischievous smile.

Lana slapped Chloe's arm. "Stop it, or I won't give you the details when I get back."

Chloe quickly shut her mouth, hiding a grin behind her bagel.

***

"Lex, hey," Lana said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lex turned to Lana, setting his paper on the table. "Lana. Are you feeling better?"

Lana smiled. "Much. My throat still hurts, but I feel a lot better."

"That's great," Lex replied, smiling as he stood. On instinct he reached out to feel her forehead. "You still have a fever."

Lana blushed slightly. "Yeah, but it went down a lot."

Lex pulled his hand back, realizing what he was doing. "That's excellent. You shouldn't be out here in this weather. Does Chloe know you left?"

Lana giggled at the memory of Chloe's teasing. "Yes, but I didn't give her much choice."

Lex seemed to think about that for a moment.

"Thank you for helping me home last night," Lana said, looking into Lex's eyes. "I don't think I could have made it on my own."

"You couldn't have," he said, smirking.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lana said, rolling her eyes. "Really, thank you."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Lex said sincerely. 

"You know, I'll probably be one hundred percent better by this weekend," Lana said, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Oh really?" Lex asked, stepping a step closer.

Lana nodded, mustering up her courage. "Oh yeah. One hundred percent."

"I'm glad," Lex said, not letting Lana get off so easily.

"Me too," Lana replied, forcing herself to look at Lex.

"Would you like to go out this weekend?" Lex asked, deciding that Lana had suffered enough.

Lana broke into a bright smile that reached her eyes. "I would love to."

"Great," Lex said, turning to pick up his paper and coffee. "I have a meeting to go to. I'll talk to you later."

Lana ducked her head, trying to hide a blush. "Okay."

Lex hooked a finger under Lana's chin, bringing her face up. He pressed his lips briefly to hers before leaving. 

Lana brought her fingers to her lips, staring after Lex. "That went well," she said. She made her way to her car, a skip in her step.


End file.
